Pharoah's tears, Dragon's heart
by Shadow Sha
Summary: This is Chapter one of my story. Basicly it will be about Atemu, Thief King Bakura, and a Character me and My friend made up named Jono...all as kids, but they will growup, if you wan to know more then you better read the story chapter by chapter
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hey everyone...Ok Let me tell you about this before hand. I got this Idea from thinking about something my Social Studies Teacher said about King Louis the XV being only 5 when he was put on throne of France and how the king would rather play with his toys then to rule a country. At first I was going to make Atemu into a lack-witted twerp but then as this went on in the story I got this...well, hope you enjoy .

Disclaimer- I own nothing. _but that will soon change once I built my death ray!_ realizes that she said that out loud Shit! . ...oh and keep in mind I'm not good at spelling and I don't have spell cheak, bare with me please.

Tips-

story

"talking"

actions

Thoughts

_whispers_

(( A/N ))

Pharoah's Tears, Dragon's Heart

Chapter 1:The Boy King.

The news spread through the Country. No man nor wemon didn't hear what happened that day. It was clear as the skies over Egypt.

The Pharoah Akhenamkhanen was dead...

-------------------((Man that's a loooong name))-----------------------------------

The Ceremony for the Pharoah's son to take the throne went as planned. The People rejoiced when the throne was filled again, only knowing that there was a new Pharoah named Atemu.

Sitting in a window, a man with long silver hair sat watching the Boy-king of only 7 sit in his Father's throne. His loyal servent hovered over the man's shoulder, a small pinkish fluff ball loooking at what the God was watching. The fluff ball spoke.

"Master Thoth...what are we looking at?"

Thoth truns his gaze apoun the ball of fluff. He shakes his head, a sad look on his face.

"My loyal servent...Watapon, we are looking at the new Pharoah of Egypt...The child-king Atemu. Come, we must return to the kingdom of Gods before my brother sets the sun."

Watapon looks at the child, a sad look on his face.

"What about him...Who will help him when war breaks out?"

The God smiled, telling Watapon that things will work out as he planned, and with that the God and his servent left the place window without a trace of them being there to begin with.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Atemu sat quietly in his throne, a sad look on his face. He knew his Father died, he knew how he did. No one knew that Atemu knew how his Father died, they tried to protect him from knowing. His Father's death was caused by the bite of a snake that slithered into his room as he slept. The poison was so strong that it killed the Pharoah within minutes. By the time the Priests came to help, he was already dead in his bed. No one knew where the snake went or how it got in, all they knew was that it vanished after it killed the Pharoah.

Atemu wanted to cry, he wanted to but he couldn't, not in front of court and the people of Egypt. He sat there holding back his tears, never letting on that his heart was acheing for comfort, for his Father. As he sat there he prayed for guidance, Wisdom, anything that would help him feel better and not so alone. His only friend Mahaado was the only one who tried to cheer himup with magic tricks, but even his tricks couldn't make Atemu smile.

That Night, Atemu cried for his father, softly he wept so no one could hear him. As his tears fell, he drifted into a deep sleep. In the nightmare a snake looms over him, venom dripping from it's fangs. The end of the snake was hidden in the shadows, eyes of a larger monster were the only thing that can be seen from within the shadows, the sound of evil laughter is heard all around him. The snake readies to strike until it is blasted by a beam of black fire. As the snake and larger monster got up from the blast, a black dragon tail wraps around Atemu for safety. Atemu turned his head and sees a dragon of black with glowing red eyes stepping out from behind him, he senses a sort of safety from it. When the snake lunges forward toward the dragon, it is blasted again. Then the monster behind the snake moves forward, it's outline visible, it reaches it's hand towards the Pharoah. Atemu closed his eyes and tries to get away until he hears a soft voice telling him not to be afraid. Atemu stops tring to get away and opens his eyes. The monster and snake are fleeing from the dragon, blood on the floor that told him that the dragon bit the monster's hand. When atemu turns around to look at the dragon all he sees is a man with bright blonde hair smiling at him.

"W-who are you...where's the dragon?"

The man laughs abit, his honey-suckle eyes sparkling in amusement. He smiled at the young Pharoah.

"The dragon is right in front of you...as for my name, that is something you'll find out sooner or later in the future"

And with that, he slowly fades, his laugh still echoing in the dark room. Atemu tried to grab him but only to find that he was gone. Atemu Yelled.

"Wait!"

Atemu was sitting up straight in his bed, foot steps are heard in the hallway. the door opened and the Priests ran into the room.

"Pharoah, are you alright!"

Atemu sat there blinking at them. When he finally came to his senses he smiles at them.

"Sorry...I was having a bad dream and I guess I must have been talking in my sleep"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The end of Chapter 1.

...hope you Enjoyed, read and reveiw.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: this is Chapter 2, sorry it took so long. This chapter is about Jono, our other main Character...hey, if you have a problem with it, then tell me about it. yet again keep in mind that I'm a lousy speller and that i don't have a spell checker.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Pharoah's Tears, Dragons Heart

Chapter 2: Thebirth of the Dragon

In the Kingdom of the Gods, a silver haired man watches Atemu through a crystal ball. He smiles down at the sight he sees, He's plan was going good so far. As the Man smiled over his handy work, another Man with golden hair and bands of gold on his arms and legs walked up behind the silver haired God.

"Thoth, my brother...What are you watching?"

Thoth turns his head and looks up at his brother, a smile on his face.

"Oh, just the boy-king Atemu. Why do you ask Ra?"

Ra stares blankly at his brother, tring to figure him out. He strightens up and looks down at his brother.

"What are you up to, Thoth?"

Thoth's smile wideneds, a 'wouldn't-you-like-to-know' look on his face. Ra raises an eyebrow at this.

"Well...are you going to tell me what your up to or not?"

Thoth waves a hand over the crystal ball, the image of the Pharoah clouding over and a new image appers.

"Why tell you when I can show you?"

The crystal ball clears up and what it shows is a young boy with bright Blonde hair sitting against a wall on a busy street. A look of strength in his eyes that can only be compared to that of a dragon's. He smiles to no one but to himself. Ra watches the image closely, not understanding why his brother has shown him this.

"Thoth...what is this all about?"

Thoth just smiles, wagging his finger teasingly at his brother.

"This young man is Jono, he is a key element to my plans for the Pharoah"

Ra looks back into the crystal ball at the image of the boy, not seeing anything speacil about him. Before Ra could ask his question, thoth answered it.

"Things are not what they may seem. This boy has a power of a Ka that will in the end serve the Pharoah when war breaks out, It just needs time to grow"

Ra crosses he's arms over his chest, a kingly look on his face.

"And what if he is captured by the gaurds and trailed by the Priests before your plan can comence?"

Thoth shakes he's head, still smiling.

"That's not going to happen, I'm making sure of that. And for your infomation, my plan has already started"

Both Gods turns to the crystal ball and watch the young boy.

--------------------------((ok, that was long))---------------------------------------

Jono sits against the wall of the bar, watching people come and go on their busy day. He smiles at the life that fills the Village and it's people. He loved life, all forms of it, from the life of the Gods to the life of the smallest bug. He never knew why, but he was always smileing, as if a adventure is waiting for him to find. H edreams of a dragon that not only is powerful but is peaceful when the time of peace is over the land. As Jono basks in the wonder of life a scream is heard from the market place, someone has been killed. Jono runs to the market place and sees a grown man dead with a young boy that is only few years older then him standing over the man with a cold look on his face. Jono stood there in horror as a snake wrapped it's self around the boy's ankle, slithering it's way up his leg. Jono couldn't understand why no one else was looking at the snake around the boy, couldn't they see the snake, it dawned to him that the snake killed the Man but everyone must have thought that the Man just dropped dead. As the corwd thickened, the snake dropped from the boy and slithered towards another Man, Jono called out to the Man about the snake but when the Man looked down it was as if he couldn't see it. Before the Man could call Jono a lair, he was bitten and also fell dead to the ground. Jono kept tring to warn everyone but no one belive him, by the time Jono could say a single word more, everyone was dead in the market place. Jono couldn't understand why they couldn't see the snake, it was then that he realised that the snake was slithering towards him. Jono moved, avoiding the snake. It reared it's head and hisses at him, it has cornered Jono. Jono couldn't escape, he knew it, but he somehow knew he'd get out of this alive. As the snake begun to strike, it was side blinded by a burst of fire. Jono turned his head and gasped, the dragon he dreamed of, the black dragon with glowing red eyes, was standing next to him. The one thing that was different about the dragon was that it was only knee high to a full grown Man, and that it was a baby.

The snake rears up again, a look of rage in it's eyes. It turned and slithered back to the boy. As Jono gazed at the dragon, the boy looked at him with disgust.

"Hey! you, how can you see this snake?"

Jono turned his head and looked at the boy.

"How? it's plain as day, I'm wondering how no one else saw the snake...who are you?"

The boy stands there, glareing at Jono, he stats to reach for something in his belt.

"...My name is Bakura, the Man that is going to kill you and the Pharoah's bloodline."

Jono took a step back, shocked at what the boy said. As Jono thinks of something to do, Bakura lunges at him with a dagger at hand. Jono is tackled to the ground, the blade pressed against his throat.

----------------------------------------((ok, that was longer. Sorry folks))------------------------------

Thoth and Ra watch this from their kingdom, they too are surprised. Ra turns to his brother, a flare of anger in his eyes.

"What now thoth? did you fore see this in your plan!"

Thoth continues to stare at his crystal ball, his plan for the Pharoah withering away. Did he lose? did he make an error in his plan? He didn't see this element in his plan called Bakura. He sighs, he knows that he's been defeated, When he was about to make the image of Jono disapper, he hears him yell angerly.

"Get your grubby hands off of me!"

Thoth turned back to the crystal ball, a look of shock on his face. He smiles.

"It's not over yet Ra, come and see for yourself"

Ra walks back over and looks back into the ball, he too is taken by shock.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jono glares up at the smirking killer, hatred flooding through him. Before Bakura could make his fatal move, he is kicked square in the chest, causeing him to fall backwards. Before he could recover, Jono steps on him, keeping him pinned to the ground. As Bakura was about to call his Ka to help him, Jono calls his to blast Bakura out of the Village.

Jono stands there watching Bakura retreat into the desert, knowing that he'd be back, He sighs in relief. He turns to the little dragon and thanks it for helping him, then to his surprise, it turned into a little black ball and disappered into his body. Jono stood there in surprise, then he begins to smile. Somehow he knew that he was about to have a grand adventure with the dragon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End


End file.
